Telling Charlie
by Entranced.By.Breathing
Summary: One Shot. Set between the last chapter of Eclipse and the epilogue. Bella has decided that it's time to tell Charlie about her engagement to Edward. How will he react? Things don't turn out quite as she expected, but isn't that life? ExB


Edward pulled the Volvo into the driveway next to Charlie's cruiser

Telling Charlie Final Copy

All Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, from her book series _Twilight._

This Chapter Takes Place Between The Last Chapter Of Eclipse And The Epilogue.

Edward pulled the Volvo into the driveway next to Charlie's cruiser. We had decided to leave my truck back at the Cullens' and have Alice drop it off later. I looked over at Edward; his brow was furrowed, and I realized that he was listening to Charlie's thoughts. I squeezed his hand and he sighed as his face relaxed.

"It's now or never Edward." I gave him a weak smile, the confidence I had been exuding earlier gone. Our conversation in the meadow had sparked my decision to go about this the "right" way, and give my parents the goodbyes they deserved. On the ride over we had both been thinking and trying to find the right words to say, but all I could come up with was that with or without Charlie's blessing I was going through with this. I looked into Edwards smoldering ochre eyes as he traced circles on my wrist to calm me; I realized that there was no where else in the world I would rather be. He truly was ethereal. My smile widened as he pulled me close for a chaste kiss, and seconds later he was at my door helping me out. When I stumbled he wrapped his arm around my waist and I mumbled "stupid vampire fiancées…" under my breath knowing fully well that he could hear me. My face and the ground had grown quite distant since Edward had come into my life, and he was able to keep me on my feet despite my constant clumsiness. Letting out a dark chuckle and taking my hand he smiled as we walked to the door of my house. I could tell from the sounds of a baseball game inside, that Charlie was home and watching TV before heading over to La Push to visit Billy.

Opening the door and dragging Edward in, I took a look at the engagement ring I had accepted. I had always been afraid that when I got married to Edward we would end up divorced or that he would leave me one day; Charlie and Renée's divorce had left me wary of the commitment. But it had always been a _when_ I got married, not an if, and I knew that no matter what Charlie said- I wanted this. I was scared as hell, but I wanted my new family, the change, and an eternity with Edward. That gave me a little more nerve as I stepped into the living room clutching Edwards's right hand in my left.

"Hey Bells! Edward." Charlie glanced at our hands, clearly disapproving. He still had not forgiven Edward for leaving me which was something I knew would take time. I decided to cut to the chase, because I wasn't sure when my resolve would crack.

"Dad, we have something to tell you." I released Edwards hand so I could prepare to show him the ring. Examining Charlie's face, I knew he was steeling himself and personally, I was glad he was sitting down.

"Edward proposed and I accepted." There was a look of dumb shock tinged with anger as Charlie's jaw dropped and his face went slack.

"Dad… We're getting married."

At this, Charlie started to go beet red, which was a trait I had inherited from him. "Isabella Marie Swan, you stop this right now."

Now, I was the one in shock. I wasn't sure what I'd been expecting, but it wasn't this. He was completely disregarding what I was saying! I had to make him understand.

"Dad I love him." My voice was pleading, and Edward came up behind me to put an arm around my waist.

"You're too young to know what love is. Bella, you're eighteen!"

"Dad… please, just listen…" Reasoning with him was my best option.

"You will not get married to him! Not after what he put you through! Months of barely living, and then he crawls back here and you take him back!"

I felt Edward wince, and tighten his hold on my side. Charlie must have been thinking about the catatonic state I had been in after the Cullens' left Forks. I couldn't stand to see Edward in pain, and that was it. He could have at me, but not at Edward. It was time for Plan B.

"Charlie I WILL marry him! And if we remember correctly I was the one who went to get him! I went running to Ita- California, because I love him and he loves me. He makes me complete, and I know that I won't live without him. This is what I want. You can take it or leave it, but from now on we're a package deal. We're both of age, and this is what we've decided to do."

Both Edward and Charlie just looked at me as I finished my rant. Edward cocked an eyebrow and tried to hide a smirk at my sudden show of temper, but Charlie wasn't finished yet.

"As long as you live under my roof, you will go by my rules! That's final!" He was losing his steam and we both knew it. He was playing his final card. I calmed down, recognizing that tears were coming to his eyes. Neither of us were emotional if it could be helped, and I was shocked enough to calm down.

"Then I'll go pack my things. There's always a place for me with the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme have made sure of that." I turned around, out of Edwards arms, and started up the stairs.

"Oh, Bella…please don't. Please stay." I turned around and looked into the sad pleading eyes of my father. He looked old beyond his years. It hit me again that after I was changed I wouldn't age at all. And my death would have to be faked. And Charlie would blame himself. It was spontaneous, but I realized that my empty threat of leaving might actually be the best thing for me to do.

I walked back down the stairs and into Charlie's arms. I gave him a good solid hug because I needed him to know that what I was about to do was not his fault.

"Charlie, I know you love me; but so does Edward. You need to trust that I am making the right decision and that he will take care of me." He looked down at the floor.

I reached for Edwards hand again, and pulled him to me.

"Bella, at least wait a few more years." I had finally gotten to him.

"No Charlie, I'm sorry." Ouch, that was a bit harsh. "I've got my whole life ahead of me, and I want Edward there every step of the way." That was better. His face fell, but he looked up at Edward and me with comprehension and understanding.

"I'll go pack my things." I turned again to go upstairs.

"Bella, I didn't mean it, you can stay; even if you're getting married." It was too late for this though, and I knew it. During our conversation I had thought, hard, about the treaty, not being able to come back, and leaving Charlie and Renee forever. He put a hand on my shoulder to turn me around and when he did I started to grasp the magnitude of the situation.

"No Dad, I can't. I've grown up and it's time for me to go." I hadn't realized that when I left here it would be final, that I was leaving. But I needed to give him some peace before my "death" by making the separation gradual. I still had Edwards hand in mine and I looked into his eyes. The golden topaz still made me dizzy and weak at the knees. I hadn't realized that up until now he hadn't said anything.

"Bella… are you sure of this?" His eyes were sad, and I knew that he blamed himself for being the monster that would tear me away from my home and my family. What he didn't know was that now my home was with him and he was my family; all I would ever need.

"I'm sure." I continued up the stairs, letting go and leaving the two most important men in my life gawking at the foot of the stairs. Neither of them had been prepared for this. In my room, I grabbed a duffle and threw only important things in, knowing that Alice would have seen my decision by now and was out shopping for me, her personal Barbie. I grabbed my backpack and all my books, some pictures and anything else I thought I might need. I didn't take too much, knowing that when I was "dead" Charlie would want to keep as many memories of me as he could. I was determined to make this as easy for him as possible.

I collapsed on my bed; I hadn't thought today was going to end like this. I didn't want to move out right now, but after I was changed I would never be able to come back to Forks. The treaty would keep me away until no one in Forks remembered the name Cullen. We would have to leave immediately- once the pack figured out I'd been changed they would act on their right to attack the Cullens'. Knowing Jacob, and how upset this would make him, I wouldn't be surprised if Edward was the one he came after first. I refused to put my best friend and my fiancée in that position. I had to be honest with myself; I may not love Jacob the way I love Edward, but we share a bond nonetheless. He patched me up when I was broken and will always be with me as the stitches to my scars. This whole arrangement will break his heart… but I hoped he would understand the reasons behind my actions. My parents would have an even harder time than him, because they wouldn't know what had happened.

As I idly packed my things, I thought some more. I would be ready to risk coming back but couldn't, not just because of the werewolf treaty, but also because I would have no control as a newborn. If I could make this as painless as possible, for both Charlie and Renee, then I would. I'd at least give them the wedding; I wanted to share the most important decision of my life with them. If I moved out now, they would have more time to get used to my absence. I knew that the last time I would see them again was at my wedding. I let a tear slip out, just one, for the loss of my human life. Pulling myself together, and wiping my eyes on my sleeve, I started dragging my duffle towards my door.

As I walked back down the stairs, to my father and fiancée, I smiled at the peaceful unawkard silence. They had obviously talked while I was in my room. As I neared the bottom of the stairs my feet slipped out from under me and I felt the familiar sensation of falling. I prepared myself for the crash and the agony, but it never came. I was curled up in the icy iron arms of my angel. Smiling up at him from where he carried me next to his chest, bridal style, I caught the mischief in his eyes, knowing that he would tease me later. Hopefully becoming a vampire would ease me of my clumsiness. Slowly he set me on my feet, and I uncurled my arms from around his neck, because we were still in the presence of my father.

"Nice reflexes." Charlie grunted. Edward heaved my duffle over his shoulder and gazed quizzically at my father, no doubt questioning his thoughts. He let his face slip back into the innocent mask he used around my father, but a grin was playing at the corners of his mouth. I raised an eyebrow in his direction, but he just gave me a crooked smile. I was curious, but I didn't have the energy to care. I reached out to grab my father in a bone crushing hug.

"You did a good job raising me Charlie. I love you so much. Never forget that." My eyes started to tear up but I was glad that, for now, I had tears to shed. As I let go, I kissed him on the cheek and smiled, because this was going to help him when I was gone. He needed to know that there was nothing he could blame himself for.

He smiled too. He extended his hand to Edward and they shook firmly.

"Take good care of her Edward. If you leave her again you'll never forgive yourself." He looked deeply at Edward, starting to appreciate just how much we felt for each other.

"I know. And thank you for this Charlie. Thank you for her." Edwards dazzling smile seemed to catch my Dad off guard, but it was reciprocated none the less. I was confused.

"Wait does this mean…" Was he really okay with this?

"Bella, my one and only daughter, I give you my blessing to marry him. Can I walk you down the aisle?" He said the last part sheepishly as if I would deny him of his fatherly right.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." I squeezed his hand and he walked us to the door. This was a turning point, the place where, when I was a vampire, I could look back on as the start of my new life.

I let go of him and Edward put his arm around my waist. Charlie walked us to the door and as we stood on the porch I knew what I need to say now. This was the beginning of my life with Edward and even though I was giving up the only life I had ever known I was willing and ready. My only fear was not the change, or the wedding, but that those I was leaving behind wouldn't be able to let go. That's why I was leaving now, not later; so he would have time to become accustomed to my absence.

"Good bye dad." Hello, to an eternity of change, love and family.

Edward walked me to the car, and threw my duffle in the back. He opened the passenger side for me and I slid inside, keeping my eyes low to hide the emotions I was feeling. Putting his index finger below my chin, he tilted my face parallel to his.

Whispering low, so only I could hear, he dazzled me. "What changed your mind?" He asked it honestly, but at least he finally believed that this was the life I wanted.

I answered with a smile on my face. "You did." I didn't blush as I looked straight into his eyes. I was completely serious. He had changed more than my mind; he had changed my world.

His eyes sparkled and our lips softly brushed together. My sadness was gone and I felt hope for my eternity of life. My door closed and Edward walked at human speed to the other side of the car. I looked towards the old house that had been my home for so long, and gazed into the eyes of the father I loved. This wasn't our final goodbye, but it was the beginning of the end- I think even Charlie knew that. I waved sheepishly, knowing that there was a grin on my face, and he smiled back. We waved at each other as Edward backed the Volvo out of the driveway. As we got further down the road Charlie slipped out of sight and I put my arm down. I turned forward, and held the hand of the love of my life tight as we drove towards our future.

.


End file.
